


don't forget that i love you

by MisasBiggestFan



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisasBiggestFan/pseuds/MisasBiggestFan
Summary: a collection of buckynat drabblesfind me @aroace-steve-rogers on tumblr to send me fic prompts!





	1. dont forget to rest. i love you.

Bucky takes to organizing Natasha’s things while she’s out sometimes. It’s not that she’s not extremely organized on her own, it’s just that he wants to find something to do to help, he wants to help ease her workload a little. She’s always so busy and stressed. So while she’s leaving for class, he stands at her desk and fusses with her pens and the papers she has piled in one corner and wonders vaguely if he should buy her new erasers or something. 

“I’ll be back later than usual,” Natasha says as she slings her backpack over her shoulder. “I was going to stop by a professor’s office.”

“Alright,” Bucky says. Natasha comes up behind him and grabs his shoulders and leans around him to kiss his cheek. He turns and finds her lips and when they pull back, she’s smiling.

“I’m going to be late,” she said, short red strands of hair falling over her forehead.

“Good, you’re on time too often,” Bucky says. Natasha laughs and then she’s out the door.

Bucky’s a science major with the hope of designing prosthetics someday. It’s something he became interested in after he lost his arm in a fall as a kid and went through several various arm prosthetics. Nowadays he’ll wear them off and on, but he dreams of making something perfect. Something perfectly useful and perfectly beautiful.

Science comes pretty easy to him however and he’s not ever too worried about school. He gets perfectly fine grades. It’s Nat who works like her life depends on it.

Once the door is shut behind her, Bucky sits down at her desk and takes out a paper and one of Nat’s red gel pens and starts to doodle circles, killing time, really.

Maybe it’s because Nat’s such a hard worker by nature. Maybe she’s afraid of disappointing. He doesn’t know. But anyway, she’s an art major and she works hard. He has to beg her to rest sometimes, and little kisses can distract her pretty easy, but he thinks that if she blew off school as much as he did, they could spend a lot more time together.

He doodles her face. He’s not too good at it, but she’ll recognize herself. He puts a heart above her head.

“Dear Nat,” he writes. “Don’t forget to rest. I love you. James.”


	2. crisis averted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these next two fics i wrote a while ago for a buckynat week on tumblr! the prompt to this one was 'crisis averted'

Amelia had finally gone down for a nap after Bucky had spent at least an hour rocking her. He kissed her head and tucked her into her crib, drawing the blankets up to her chin until her little baby hands grabbed for the edges of them and curled closed. 

Amy’s out, Bucky thought. Nat’s not home from work yet. I got maybe an hour. He dashed into the kitchen and started carefully bringing out pans and bowls and baking materials.

He was stealthy and silent, in order to not wake Amy, and quick in order to surprise Nat. Who ever said a stay at home dad didn’t need supersoldier spy skills was very wrong, because Bucky felt as though he was using every one of them right now at least in an effort not to get flour in his hair like last time.

It was an operation he knew well. Eggs in this bowl. Mix flour and sugar in this bowl. Cup of water has to make it all the way from the sink to the bowl without spilling. He was making good time, and good batter, he decided from one or two taste tests. 

He was nearly finished, pouring batter into the cake pan, when he felt hands on his waist and he panicked. The bowl went into the air and Bucky watched with wide eyes as it flew. Then, Natasha jumped out from behind him, taking her hands back from his waist and grabbing the bowl out of the air. Bucky stared. Natasha looked at him and back down at the bowl again, and grinned, strands of red hair falling in her face.

“Crisis averted,” she said to him.

“Shhh,” he said back. “Amy.”

“Oooh,” Natasha said, meeting him at a whisper. “Nap! I forgot.” She handed the mixing bowl back and Bucky set it on the table and grabbed her, dipping her right there in the kitchen and kissing her. She made a muffled laugh and threw her arms around his neck.

“You’ve got flour on your face this time, Mr Romanoff,” she said once they pulled apart and he laughed.

“I wanted to surprise you,” he said. “I didn’t even hear you open the front door.”

“I’m very surprised,” Natasha whispered back and leaned up to peck him on the cheek. “I promise. But what’s the occasion? It’s no one’s birthday, right?”

“No birthdays,” Bucky said, and he pulled Natasha up, righting her, but she kept her arms around him. “I just thought it’d be nice.” Another bright smile grew on Natasha’s face and she leaned in again and kissed him, long and slow. He grinned and kissed back.

They only pulled apart again when they heard Amelia screaming for her mama in the next room and Natasha smiled a little at Bucky at grabbed his hand and dragged him with her.


	3. sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the prompt for this fic was 'nat taking care of a sick bucky'  
> (i was going through a domestic!au kick, can you tell LOL)

“I’m fine,” James said for the hundredth time after a sneezing fit that day.

“You don’t seem fine,” Natasha said almost accusingly. They were out grocery shopping. The baby, Amy, was in the cart and James was pushing and Natasha had almost got everything she needed when he stopped and nearly sneezed his guts out. “Look, we’re picking up some cough medicine, too, alright?” Natasha said to him, taking the front of the cart and dragging it along. “And some tissue boxes.”

“I’m not even sick,” James grumbled, but his voice was thickened by the stuffiness in his nose and she had to smother something of a laugh.

“Sure,” she said as she tossed a tissue box over her head for him to catch. “Just don’t sneeze on Amy, okay?”

Later that day, Natasha had forced a spoonful of cold medicine down James’ throat and he’d curled up with all the blankets in the house and fell asleep so fast and so deeply that even Amy’s loud TV shows in front of him couldn’t wake him up.

“Stay away from your Daddy, Amy,” Natasha said, pulling Amy away from James again. “He’s napping.” Amy turned to Natasha and made a cooing sound and tugged on a few strands of her hair. “We can play with him when he wakes up, okay?”

“Da-aa,” Amy said indignantly and Natasha plopped her down into her high chair.

“Yes, Dada later,” she cooed.

When James woke up, Amy was crawling all over him and sitting on his head. Natasha was heating up chicken noodle soup on the stove and he sat up, pulling Amy down to cradle her in his arms.

“I feel a lot better!!” He called out to the kitchen, but he must haven’t been very convincing because all that came was a reply was a laughing snort.

Natasha came over with the soup a few minutes later and traded it for Amy.

“She’s going to catch what you have because she wants to nap with you,” Natasha said, half scolding, and James pulled himself up and took a spoonful of the soup.

“I can’t be sick,” he said.

“Why?” Natasha asked, Amy in her lap.

“If I’m sick, who’s going to take care of everything while you’re gone?” James asked quietly. “The baby, the house.”

“James,” Natasha said. “It’s fine.”

“But-” James said.

“I said,” Natasha cut him off. “ _Fine_. You’ll get over this quickly, it’s not something big. And you’re allowed to take a sick day every so often. I’ll stay home from work tomorrow and help.” James looked down at his soup and turned it with his spoon slowly.

“I feel bad,” he grumbled. “You havin’ to take care of me and all.” Natasha looked at him and smiled a little, then down into her lap to squeeze Amy close and brush her thin hair back.

“Amy and I are more than happy to nurse you through a cold, James,” Natasha said to him. “Because we love you, alright?”

“Yeah,” James said but he didn’t look up and Natasha frowned.

“Look at me,” she said and James’ brown eyes slowly traveled up again to her face. She held his gaze. “I mean it,” she said. “I love you. And it’s fine. And when I’m sick, you’ll take care of me and when Amy’s sick, we’ll take care of her. That’s what family does for each other.”

“I don’t wanna be a burden,” James said and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“That’s the last thing you are,” she said. “I promise.”

He went back to sleep with a kiss from his wife and his daughter and Natasha took the half-empy soup bowl and turned off the TV and let him nap again.


End file.
